Nicole Watterson
Doctor Nicole Watterson (born Senicourt) is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother of the Watterson family and is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family and would do anything in her power to keep them comfortable and safe. Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball, who is, like her, a cat. She has light blue fur and is somewhere between Gumball and Richard in height. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball's, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's, her nose is pink, and she has visible eyelashes. The inside of her mouth is light pink, her tongue is pink, and she has two fang-like teeth that are not always shown. Her usual outfit consists of a white collared shirt, with a button that symbolizes her workplace, the Rainbow Factory, that has 3 stripes on it (orange, yellow, and green, respectively), and a short, light gray skirt. Like Gumball and Richard, she spends most of her time barefoot. In her Season 2 redesign, she has tucked in her shirt, her body has gotten much slimmer, and she has wide hips similar to Gumball's. Her mouth gets rounder, and the shadows from her shirt and skirt are entirely gone as well, and her whiskers have gotten shorter. From Season 3 to the present day, Nicole's eyes are permanently round, along with the rest of her family. When Gumball was a toddler, Nicole, like her husband Richard, wore fashion that seems to date from the 1990's. This outfit was made up of a pink off-the-shoulder sweater, a black belt with a gold buckle, and white jeans. In "The Choices," where she was seen in her early adolescence, she wore a white keikogi with a red belt, since she was on her way to a karate tournament (although back in Season 1 and 2, she wore a white and red sweater, and a pink skirt, with a red hair bow on her head). In her late teenage years, as also seen in "The Choices," she wore a blue jacket over a white collared shirt, a purple skirt over short black leggings, and black and white sneakers, and she had a short hairstyle, with her bangs pinned back with a pink hair clip on each side. In a flashback from "The Ape," she was seen at prom with a permed hairstyle, and she wore a short pink dress with the skirt having 3 frilly layers. In "The Rerun," when she and Richard were shown aging backwards, her earlier-mid teenage appearances were shown with having acne and braces, and long hair worn back in a hairband, and then with a ponytail in a bow. She was also seen as a baby with a small upturned curl of hair on her head and wearing only a diaper. In "The Parents," back when she was a toddler, she had an appearance similar to Anais, except the dress was colored yellow instead of orange. Personality Nicole cares very deeply for her family, so much that she would do anything to express her love for them. She is also very protective of her family, as seen in "The Ape." Since she is the only truly responsible member of the family, Nicole does most of, if not, all the household chores, and in addition, she works long hours at the Rainbow Factory just to put food on the table. Often, when she competes against the rest of the family, it is "for" the family, such as when she wanted to watch Win or Don't Win to win a new microwave in "The Remote." Unfortunately, Nicole also suffers from a tremendous amount of emotional stress because of her many duties. She is also quite strict and a demanding mother, and sometimes has extremely nasty temper issues when upset. In fact, on one occasion, Gumball decides it would be easier to face Tina than an angry Nicole. Despite all that, Nicole is still a good mother and person, very supportive, kindhearted, and has a softer side, and she still loves her family very much, especially her son, Gumball. Nicole can be quite stern when provoked, and occasionally vindictive, as was shown in the episode "The Ape," after iss Simian called her and her family "losers." On top of this, she has also proven to be very resourceful and inventive, a trait she most likely passed on to her daughter Anais, who has demonstrated similar talents -- in this case, strategically setting a mine-like trap in a paintball arena/forest, merely using environmental supplies, and whatever she took with her. Winning seems to be a necessity for her at times, most likely due to her mother's ambition for her to succeed in her youth. Though, despite her somewhat ruthless faults, she can accept defeat, acknowledge her mistakes, and even find humor in them. Nicole also does not like losing, as shown in "The Game," but still does not prefer to fight those who had a close relationship with her, such as Yuki, unless they threaten her family or her job. Abilities Nicole is very athletic, and is fully capable of chasing her children across the neighborhood when they are in trouble, as shown in "The DVD." On one occasion, Gumball compared her to a ninja. In "The Remote," she displayed great skills in martial arts, that allowed her to defeat Richard and her sons, jump between roofs, and sprint at super speeds. She displayed her fantastic combat skills again in "The Fury," along with her ability to block and produce destructive energy beams with her hands, and when her children were late to school, she ran faster than the speed of sound to make it in time. In "The Fight," Nicole single-handedly and almost effortlessly defeated Mr. Rex, destroying his house, and in "The Pizza," she defeated some apocalyptic Elmore citizens single-handedly when they turned against her and her family during the search for Larry. When furious, she can become significantly strong enough to destroy a door and can defeat anyone who gets in her way. In "The Egg," she can completely transform herself into a red demon-like being and eat any person. Along with this, Nicole has the power to instill great fear in people, and in her "Limit" state she can even age people by staring into their eyes. Like in "The Castle" and "The Limit," just one penance stare reduces her victims into a horrified state and seemingly causes rapid aging, complete with white hair. In "The Vacation," she completely burned Richard's marshmallow by just looking at it. In "The Finale" and in "The Money," she can also transform into a hulking version of herself. Also in "The Fury," she is able to jump very high and land on cars so hard, it destroys the front of the car. Furthermore, she was able in "The Fury" to reduce Pantsbully to tears by staring at him with flaming eyes. Relationships Enemies Trivia *Nicole is voiced by British actress Teresa Gallagher. Although Gallagher does a quite believable American accent, her native accent sometimes sneaks through. One of the best examples happens in the episode "The Job," in which Nicole says they must stop Richard from executing his new job to prevent the destruction of the universe. A few more good examples would be in "The Mothers" when she thinks the escalator is broken, generally when she says the word "anything," and in "The Flakers," when she calls the house to check on Richard. *Nicole seems to have always approved of Gumball's relationship with Penny, as seen in "The Gi" and "The Meddler." Since they started dating in "The Shell," she and the rest of the family have been supportive. *She was named and based on creator Ben Bocquelet's mother, Nicole Bocquelet, a working mother. *Because of Miss Simian calling her a "loser" all throughout her life, Nicole utterly despises the word, along with Miss Simian herself. *Nicole is well-known for her short temper. Examples include: **"The DVD": Nicole chasing her children whilst riding an angry dog. **"The Responsible": She appears in a background of fire while yelling at her children. **"The Quest": Gumball says it would be scarier to be told off by Nicole than fight Tina, to which Darwin agrees. **"The Club": It is revealed that Nicole attends their school's anger management club. **"The Helmet": Nicole trashes an office when she finds out that Richard had deceived her. **"The Fight": Nicole beats up Mr. Rex. **"The Knights": Nicole yells at Patrick for nearly running over Gumball and Penny. **"The Authority": Nicole once again appears in a background of fire, and attacks Granny Jojo. **"The Limit": Nicole rampages through the store. **"The Castle": Nicole gives Harold a penance stare that forces him to clean up the house, along with other citizens. **"The Finale": Nicole pries a door open by gaining massive muscles and turning into a hulking monster. **"The Password": Nicole breathes fire when she hears Richard say she can sometimes be a dragon. **"The Procrastinators": She threatens to "termominate" her children. **"The Pizza": Nicole yells at Larry in a deep voice while her head grows bigger. She also attacks a group of apocalyptic Elmore citizens and successfully defeats them. **"The Question": She scares Gumball and Darwin while commenting on the meaning of life. **"The Oracle: She had flaming eyes. This also happenes twice again in "The Fury." **"The Egg": Nicole turns into a demon and attempts to eat Felicity. **"The Money": Nicole turns into a hulking monster (parodying the Hulk) again to reprimand Richard, but was stopped by his charm. She does it again when one of the repossession men come to take their car. **"The Return": Richard says Nicole would destroy him if she realized his kids were missing. **"The Signature": Nicole partially breaks the glass at the Town Hall, and a Xenomorph emerges from her mouth, threatening the Cupcake Man, along with her attacking Granny Jojo earlier in the episode. **"The Comic": Nicole attacks the shadow person when he was trying to rob her car. **"The Fury": After Yuki keeps harassing her and threatened to take her job and house away, Nicole storms out of the house to confront her. **"The Disaster": Nicole yells at Gumball and blames him for the car crash when it was in fact caused by Rob altering space and time. **"The Choices": After Darwin accidentally sprayed her with whipped cream, she was about to attack her family, but brushed it off and had a food fight instead. **"The Copycats": She attacks her doppelgänger for copying her life. **"The Heist": She threatens to kill Richard after seeing him accidentally rob a bank. **"The Worst": She pulverizes her own car, destroying it. During her flashback at work, she gets infuriated when her boss, Mr. Yoshida takes away her plant and chooses James O'Brien as Employee of the Month of the Rainbow Factory. **"The Nuisance": She destroys Harold's car. **"The Brain": She gets mad at several people. **"The Parents": She and her parents trash the living room. **"The Founder": She becomes very mad trying to pay a bill. **"The Ad": She gets mad at Richard after he buys Wonderklopp. **"The Factory": She constantly gets pestered by Gumball and Darwin. **"The Heart": In a flashback, Mr. Robinson hits her car, but made it look like it was Gumball and Darwin, so she scolds at them. *In her yearbook photo seen in Richard's flashback in "The Wand," it is revealed that Nicole's maiden name starts with a G. However, in "The Choices," it is revealed to be Senicourt. *Nicole's cat breed may be Tabby, because when everyone turned into their live-action selves in "The Job," she turned into a tabby cat instead of turning into a blue cat, while Anais turned into a pink rabbit. *She has sometimes been shown to be unhappy with her family, as said by her in "Christmas" and "The Egg." However, in "The Choices," she realizes she is in fact satisfied with her situation, and that she would not trade it for the world. *Nicole has been falsely arrested for weird reasons, such as "robbing" a store with a hot dog wiener in "The Spoon," and "stealing" her own car in "The Flakers." **However, she has also been arrested along with Anais for violating Larry's restraining order on her in "The Finale," which is, so far, the only valid reason for her arrest. *As seen in "The Club," she goes to an anger management club, yet she still cannot seem to control her temper when provoked. *In the Icelandic dub, her name is changed to "Nina" for grammatical reasons. Her surname "Watterson" is also never mentioned, due to the fact that Icelanders do not have surnames. *"Kickbuttus Hystericus," one of Nicole's nicknames, is a reference to the pseudo-Latin used famously in the original Wile E. Coyote/Road-Runner Looney Tunes shorts. *In "The Rerun," it is revealed that she had acne as a teenager. *In "The Choices," it is revealed that her father had a temper, and her mother was a perfectionist. This could be where Nicole gets her anger issues and perfectionism from. *Nicole and Richard's wedding anniversary is on November 1. *In "The Worst," it is revealed Nicole has worked at the Rainbow Factory for five years. **The Rainbow Factory was still in construction when Gumball was four years old, and it is currently unknown what Nicole's previous occupation was before working there. *According to Sylvain Marc, a character designer who helped Ben Bocquelet develop the show, Nicole was originally conceived as an absent mother who would not appear onscreen because of her being busy with work. http://polyminthe.blogspot.com/2012/06/amazing-world-of-gumball-development.html *Nicole makes a cameo appearance in another Cartoon Network show known as Villainous. In the episode "The Lost Cases of Boxmore", she appears in a high school photo featuring other villains. *In "The Parents," it was revealed that Nicole's first name is actually "Doctor," and that her middle name is Nicole. **The same episode reveals Nicole has B- blood. *Nicole's outfit as a toddler matches the clothes that her daughter Anais typically wears. *In "The Treasure," It is shown that Nicole makes $950 per month from the Rainbow Factory. *She was born on October 12, as shown in "The Web." *Nicole has the first line of the show. Gallery Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Senicourts Category:Wattersons Category:Anger Management Club Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:TAWOG Characters